The twelve days of christmas wishes
by Kimmy Nagasaki
Summary: The yugioh crew meets an elf... who grants them all 1 wish for the 12 days of christmas... but what happens when thier wish goes all wrong? Really funny story... and fluffy lemons
1. GAH! IT'S BUDDY THE ELF! Jk Jk

Kimmy: Hey guys! Christmas is almost here, so I'm making a Christmas story..., which will be cute!  
  
Bakura: Sure  
  
Kimmy: Really you'll like this!  
  
Bakura: Really? Why?  
  
Kimmy: You get one wish ^_~  
  
Bakura :Koool  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can you Believe Christmas is only 13 days away?" Yugi giggled madly, "I can't wait for it to come!"  
  
"What's this Christmas Crap?" Bakura asked Ryou. "Well" he whispered back, "Christmas is a magical with love and joy and present-"  
  
"Sounds like crap to me" Bakura and Marik grunted  
  
"It is crap" kabia said agreeing, " The only reason I celebrate it is for mokuba..."  
  
"It really isn't" Tea said butting as usual;" it's the MOST WONDERFUL TIM-"  
  
"SHADAP tea you're ruining the song!" Joey whined, "stick to dancing"  
  
"Fine" she said sticking out her tongue, "be that way"  
  
"You guys it's almost 2 in the morning" Yami replied, "we gotta get going"  
  
"Yea" duke moaned," Tristan is making my arm fall asleep!"  
  
"Huh?" Tristan said rubbing his eyes  
  
"Yea we better go" Serenity chimed in, "I'm a lil' sleepy anyway" They all agreed and left the bar.   
  
Walking down the street quietly they soon saw an old man with a huge sack being chased by a bunch of Robbers. The man tripped in front of him dropping the sack as well. "Please" he ask wheezing, "help me I beg of you"  
  
"Sure!" Yugi said "we'll help-"  
  
"Why should we help you?" Kabia grunted  
  
"kabia I'm surprised" Joey said cocky, "it's the time of the season to help everyone yet you won't help this one man who is being chased?"  
  
"Give us the bag Old man and we wont hurt you" the men said finally catching up, "NOW"  
  
"Please" the man said grabbing kaiba's pants, "I beg you". Kabia rolled his eyes. "Fine" He grunted and went up to the robbers. "Leave him alone if you want to live" he hissed  
  
"YEA!" Joey said putting up his fists, "You don't wanna mess with us!"   
  
"really?" the robber said pulling a revolver out of his pocket,"what are you gonna do?"  
  
"This" kabia said grabbing the guy's arm and flipping him to the ground. His cronies scared stiff watched him and then looked up at labia. "Do you guys want a piece of me too?" he threatened. The men grabbed their boss and ran off into the alley. "Thank you" the man said kindly as he got up, "you people are truly kind"  
  
"I did it cus I was forced to" kabia grunted, "not because I wanted to"  
  
"But you still helped me" he said straightening up, "in which I will give each of you one wish everyday until Christmas"  
  
"What the hell are you?" Joey laughed some kind of Christmas elf?"  
  
"actually," he said smiling, "I am" The old man began to change as his dirty old rags changed into a bright elfish costume"  
  
"I spoke too soon" Joey muttered to himself   
  
"So" the elf said giggling madly, "what do you all want?"  
  
"I wish for a white Christmas" Yugi said happily, "we haven't had one of those in awhile"  
  
"I want to be a famous dancer" Tea said giggling, "it was always my dream"  
  
"I want to be the ladies' man" Joey said " kaiba always has the girls drooling all over him"  
  
"I want to find true Love" Ryou sighed  
  
"What?" Bakura grunted, " I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do" Ryou said, " But if you are my true love, " I have you and no one else... it's like a test of fate...Besides what do you want for Christmas"  
  
"I want wild animal sex" Bakura laughed  
  
"NOOOOO!" Ryou gasped, "your gonna get that anyway! what do you really want!"  
  
"Well" he said actually thinking, " I wish I had someone to relate to sometimes... you know like another tomb robber"  
  
"All good choices" the elf said, "and the rest of you?"  
  
"I want to find my true love too" Serenity replied, " since I have everything I want as of know"  
  
"I want my crush to like me" Tristan and duke said in unison, "HEY THAT'S MY WISH!"  
  
"I want to Be pharaoh!" Marik smiled evilly  
  
"you cant!" Yami whined, "I AM!"  
  
"relax it's only for a day" Malick replied, " so I wish that I was the king of Canada!"  
  
"CANADA?" they said confused  
  
"What?" Malick said, " Canada is cool"  
  
"Two more" the elf said looking at Yami and Kaiba, "what do you guys want?"  
  
"I want my most darkest and deepest desire to come true" Kaiba said passionatley, " and you could know what it is you look into my soul"  
  
"Wow big words" Yami replied nodding, " erm.... I don't know what I want for this Christmas..."  
  
"Come-on..." the elf whined, " Is there nothing you have ever dreamed about that you want so much you would die for it?"  
  
"Actually" Yami replied, "There is one thing...."  
  
"well?"  
  
"I wish I knew about my past"  
  
"GREAT!" the elf shrieked happily, "starting tomorrow one of your wishes will come true for that day so sleep well, because the fun begins tomorrow!" The elf disappeared into the shadows, never to be heard from again.  
  
"Do you think our wishes will come true Yami?" Yugi asked  
  
"I'm not sure..." Yami replied, " I guess will find out tomorrow...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This story will be finish by christmas definatley so it may cut into my other story writing time... please dont be upset about this but review!!!!!!!! what is kaiba's dark secret? have a clue? ^_^ 


	2. Tea's Wish

Bakura: SO... did my fans like my wish? ^_^  
  
Kimmy: No... not really...-_-;;  
  
Bakura: I THINK MY FANS ENJOYED IT RIGHT?  
  
ryou: I LOVE YOU BAKURA!!  
  
kimmy: -_-;;   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the first day of christmas, some goofy elf gave to me...My dream to dance on Broadway...  
  
Tea slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight was shining brightlty through her curtains, and song birds could heard outside her window. "Miss Tea!" A voice said "Your audition is in an hour!"  
  
"Unnn... what?" she said confused, "I dont have any auditions today...what are you talking about?" A built man wearing headphones walked into her room. "Did you drink a little too much at the tony awards last night?" Your audition for the new balet Dark Magcian girl dreams is today!"  
  
"I don't Know wha-" Tea stoped thinking. "Auditions?" she thought, "Tony awards? Am I a...did my wish come true?"  
  
"I'll...be out in a couple of minutes" she said hesitantly  
  
"Oh and miss" the man said placing a boquet of roses on the table, "these we bought for you today" and he left. Tea got out of her bed and went over toward the flowers to read the card  
  
Tea-  
  
On the first day of christmas, this elf has given thee...your dream to dance on Broadway. Happy Christmas!  
  
  
  
Buddy the Elf  
  
"My wish... came true?" she thought, "MY WISH CAME TRUE! Oh my goodness!" Tea began dancing around wildly. Her dream came true! She ran to her closet...WHICH WAS FULL OF CLOTHES! Tea almost died. She loved clothes almost as much as dancing! "What should I wear?" she thought skimming throught the closet, "Sequiny or lacy...Or silky!... I CANT DECIDE!... WAIT! I'll do them all!"  
  
A Half hour later, tea came out in the most hideous thing you could think of: A lacy sequin top and a silky tutu. "well... you look...um... MARVELOUS MISS" the man said twitching at her herendous costume, "You'll definately get the part!"  
  
"Do you think so?" she said twirling around, "I think it makes me look fat..."  
  
"Noo i mean it" she said sweating profusely, "Catherine Zeta Jones looks hideous compared to you!"  
  
"Thanks" She beaming, "Now take me to My audition!"  
  
"Yes miss!" the man said happily and he showed her outside to her limo. The limo driver(who mysterioulsy looked like buddy the elf) drove tea over to 32nd street and dropped her off. "Enjoying your chrsitmas wish?" He asked  
  
"B-buddy?" she said confused, "Is that you? Why are you here?"  
  
"No reason." He said smiling, "Just wanted to see how your doing, and tell you that your friends dont miss you..."  
  
"What?" she said confused, " I just saw them yesterday?"  
  
"Silly girl!" Buddy laughed, "do you know what year this is? It's 2006!"  
  
"your a horrible liar you know that?" she said giggling, " My friends Love me and would support me when I need it, and this isn't 2006!"  
  
"But it is" He said smiling evily, " After you were discovered three years ago, you screwed them over and left for New York"  
  
"Your...Your lying!" tea shrieked, "This is just a stupid lie your telling me! L-look! I'll call yugi! He'll back me up!" Tea whipped out her cell phone and dialed yugi's number. "Comeon yugi..." she thought, "tell me this elf is lying..."  
  
"Hello?" the voive said on the phone  
  
"Y-yugi?" Tea replied, "its me. Tea"  
  
"Oh it's you" Yugi grunted "what do YOU want?"  
  
"well you see..." Tea started, "There's this elf thats telling me were not friends anymore and we havent talked in 3 years"  
  
"Yea we havent" he grunted, "and theres no reason to start now. Goodbye!"  
  
-CLICK-  
  
Tears began to swell up in tea's eyes. Her worst Nightmare had come true: Her real friends had abandoned her. "No..." she said breaking down, "No.... it cant be... It cant" The little elf laughed evily. "AW whats the matter tea?" he whined, "have you realized your alone? that you HAVE no friends? That the people you know now only hang around you because you have money?"  
  
"No!" she said crying histerically "this is all a dream! YOUR PLAYING WITH MY MIND! Stop it!"  
  
"But dear im not" Buddy said laughing, "You've brought this upon yourself. If you hadn't wished for this, you'd never be in this prediciment"  
  
"Stop it!" she shouted at the elf, "Leave me alone!" and she ran off   
  
"You cant escape your fate!" The elf laughed maniacally, "your going to die!" Tea began to run through the streets of new york, looking for a face to trust, or someone she knew, whe she saw him: Joey wheeler.  
  
"Joey!" she cried, "Is that you? Please tell me that your my friend!" Tea screamed in horror as Joey pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Heh" he muttered, "I've been waiting for a long time to do this.."  
  
A shot fired through the air as joey pulled the trigger causing tea to fall to the floor. "Am I...dead?" She thought to herself, "Did... he kill me?" Tea slowly opend her eyes to discover that she was in her room, on the floor. "oh my god" she thought to herself, "It felt so... real...How?" 


	3. Bakura's wish aka his dream come ture

Kimmy:Yea so... no one replied to my story -_-;;  
  
Bakura: Heheheheheh no one likes it ^_^  
  
Kimmy: You will *grins evily*  
  
Bakura:IS THERE WILD ANIMAL SEX?  
  
Kimmy: o_O;; Not exactly...  
  
Bakura: So there's a chance ^_~ ?  
  
Kimmy: -_-;; .....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the second day of christmas, some goofy elf gave to me...A stupid ass clone of me...  
  
"Hey...HEY! WAKEUP ASSHOLE!" a voice shouted at Bakura. Slowly he opened his eyes. "What the fuck?" He grunted, "Ryou why the fuck are you waking me up so early?"  
  
"You dick!" The voice said angrily, "Im not Ryou first of all and second this is how you treat your Lover?"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about Ry-" Bakura stared at the slim figure before him in awe. She looked exactly like him...except he was a GIRL! "Who the hell are you my sexy bitch?" he asked hungrily  
  
"Are you kidding me?" She said furious, "Im Nekora you ass! You know the one you had wild animal sex with last night1?"  
  
"Wild....Animal...Sex?" he said confused  
  
"Yes" She said veins throbbing out of her head, "Dont you remember? You were walking home with shorty and You caught site of me?"  
  
"I did?"   
  
"Yea... and the you said "'You are the Hottest thang I have ever seen! Wanna come and have wild animal sex with me?"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yea!" She exclaimed, "And this lil' Midget showed up and said to give you this. Nekora handed bakura th enote which he read to himself:  
  
Bakura-  
  
On the second day of christmas, this elf has given thee...Wild animal sex and tea's dream to dance on Broadway. Happy Christmas!  
  
Buddy the Elf  
  
"SWEET!" He said excited, "Wanna have more Wild animal Sex with me?" Nekora rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Ok!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*An Hour Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that was fun" Bakura said panting, "You Really Know what your doing dont you?"  
  
"Yea" she said sweat dripping down her face, "I get a lot of practice"  
  
"From who?" Bakura asked curiously  
  
"My Hikari" She giggled, "Silly girl is pertified of me so she'll do what i say"  
  
"YOU Have a hikari?" Bakura said in awe, "I have a hikari thats scared of me too! The guy you refered to as shorty IS my hikari! Do you rape him or scare her into it?"  
  
"Both!" she giggled madly, "Variety is the key in order to find whats best for you!"  
  
"Thats what I always say to Ryou!" Bakura said chuckling madly, "He thinks I'm a physco!"  
  
"Mine too!" Nekora said joyfully, "We have a lot in common for just being bed buddies"  
  
"Yea" Bakura said, "Wanna celerbrate?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Another Hour Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It gets better everytime!" Bakura said laughing, "Another go?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*5 Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ra I'm Lovin it!" Bakura said happily.  
  
"Oh yea" Nekora replied  
  
"B-bakura?" Ryou said in shock((O.o;;))," What the...Who the..."  
  
"I-I CAN EXPLAIN!" Bakura said in shock ((O.o;;))  
  
"Bakura I cant belive you!" Ryou said bursting into tears, "Why would you do this to me?"  
  
"I...I...."  
  
"Am I not good enough for you? Am I just a piece of ass?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Well if im not good enough for you," Ryou said in tears, "I'll...i'll... i'll go see Tea!"  
  
"NO!" Bakura said frantically((O.o;; who in their right mind would go see tea?)), "Ryou if you could just understand-" The door was slammed behind ryou. "Aw... did little Ryou get upset?"  
  
"Huh?" Bakura said confused  
  
"You really are an ass" Nekora laughed  
  
"Shut up" Bakura yelled  
  
"Make me" Nekora said and she transformed into an elf  
  
"What the fuck?" Bakura said ((O.o;;)), "I slept with an Elf FIVE TIMES? I think Im gonna puke"   
  
"Please do" Buddy said evily, "Do you see what you do to that poor boy? You use him and then push him aside! Maybe when you respect his feelings he wouldn't of asked to find his true love! And In five seconds your gonna wake up"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK YOU STUPID ASS ELF IM GONNA-" But before he could finish we woke up. "Shit"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Happy? you got your wild animal sex bakura -_-;;  
  
Bakura: I AM...but with an elf? *shudders* 


	4. Malick's wish

Kimmy: What a suprize! Someone likes joey acting as a hitman!  
  
Joey: O.o;; They do?  
  
Kimmy: and they felt sorry for tea!  
  
Tea: O.o;; they did?  
  
Kimmy: And someone likes the fact Malick wants to take over Canada!  
  
Bakura: Is There any point to this? -_-;;  
  
Kimmy: ^_^ nope! Not really anyway...just wanted to point that out...that and i need...18 girls who want to be apart of this story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the Third day of christmas, some goofy elf gave to me...the Canadian Monachy...  
  
Malik woke up that morning very happy. He was in a Huge King sized four post bed(with canopy and such) surrounded by Canadian women. "YES!" he thought to himself, "I AM KING!" The women around him bugged out (O.o;;) "What are you talking about?" said a girl that looked like Ryou, "You've always been King!"  
  
"Yea!" another girl who looked like joey said, "Though I not exactly sure how..." Malick wasn't paying attention. He was thinking of what he was going to do that day. "HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" he thought evily, "What can I do to the pharaoh? Hmmm... AHA!"  
  
"Ladies!" he said evily, "Your going on a hunt!"  
  
"a what?(O.o)" the 10 of them chimed confused  
  
"A HUNT! YOU IDIOTS!" Malick roared.  
  
"Do you mean like a treasure hunt?" a girl looking like tristan said. Malick rolled his eyes. "How stupid can these girls get?" he thought  
  
"I heard that!" A girl who looked like yami said, "And I dont really apreciate that comment about us being stupid..."  
  
"How the...What the?" he said confused  
  
"Yes I can read minds you idiot" The girl growled, "and my name is Kami."  
  
"yes well erm" Malick said a little embarassed, "Can you explain what I mean to these girls and get outta my site?" Kami rolled her eyes."Sure whatever" she groaned, "My pharaoh of Canada"  
  
"Hey I like that" he giggled, "It's got a nice ring to it..."  
  
"Yea yea whatever" She groaned, "We'll be back soon" and she took the girls out of the room. After they left, Malick began Jumping on the bed madly. He could do what he wanted! FUCK he could do every canadian girl in the country! "Enjoying yourself?" a voice in the corner said seductively. Malik whirled around to fond a female version of himself1. "Hello sexy" Malick said cooly, "And why are you still here?"  
  
"It's my job to watch you" she sighed, "Thats why I was given this note..."  
  
"A NOTE! OOOOOOH LEMME SEE!" Malick said jumping off the bed and ripping the note from her hands, "Lets see what it says:"  
  
MaLick-  
  
On the third day of christmas, this elf has given thee...The canadian monarchy, Bakura's animal sex and, Tea's dream to dance on Broadway. Happy Christmas!  
  
Buddy the Elf  
  
  
  
"This elf is a freak" Malick thought to himself, "Oh well im king now!"   
  
"Are you done?" the girl asked  
  
"Whats your name?" Malik asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Melissa... ya know your daughter?"  
  
"I...Have...A...DAUGHTER?(o.O)" Malick said confused  
  
"Yea" she said getting a little annoyed, "Do you remember that Kami Is your wife?"  
  
"I...Have...a...WIFE?" He said really confused  
  
"YES YOU IDIOT!" she moaned, "Can we go now?"  
  
"Go where?" he said confused still  
  
"(-_-;;) I dont know why mom bothered to marry you in the first place..." She moaned, "Ya know my wedding?"  
  
"your getting married?" Malick said dumfounded, "to who?"  
  
"Ah..umm" Melissa said thinking, "I think his name is Yugay...yusi...."  
  
"yugi?"  
  
"YEA! that was it!" she giggled  
  
"YOUR MARRYING YUGI?" HE SAID CONFUSED, "HE'S ONLY 15! IM ONLY 15"  
  
"Dad" Melissa said concerned, "Your thirty-one. Im nineteen...You arranged our marrage in the first place"  
  
"Your shitting me!" Malick said laughing, "that something my dad would do...force you to marry someone you dont know..."  
  
"But you did" she said sadly  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yea you did" Melissa said her voice becoming deeper  
  
"(O.O;;)What happened to your voice?" he said confused  
  
"What you didn't miss me?" The voice said getting deeper, "I thought you loved your father?"  
  
"D-dad?" He said getting a little scared, "He's in the shadow realm...Marik sent him..."  
  
"True" the voice said as melissa metmorphosized into his father, "but im back REVENGE!"   
  
"Get away from me" Malik said a shrill of fear in his voice, "your not real!"  
  
"But I am..." he laughed as he pulled out a blade, "and so is this!" Malick's father slashed Malick in the stomach causing him to cry out in pain, bleeding all over the floor. "Tsk Tsk Tsk such a shame," The voice said mutating again, "Your acting like father, and reciveing his fate at the same time! How sad..."  
  
"B-buddy?" Malik sai wincing in pain, "You did this...why?"   
  
"No reason..." he said laughing evily, "Just wanted to watch you all suffer....sweet dreams Pharaoh of Canada"  
  
"NO..."malick said his eyes closing slowy, "Stupid....Bastard...." Malik closed his eyes for a while and didn't move. The pain was gone for some odd reason. He couldn't Understand why he wasn't bleeding anymore either. He opened his eyes and looked at his stomach. There was a scar from where his father had sliced him. "Was it real?" He asked himself confused, "Did someone save me.... Im so confused...Maybe i should call yugi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 If you havent noticed by now I like making female clones of the guys.. ^_^ if not read my other stories 


	5. Yami's wish part Uno

Kimmy:Heylo guys! welcome back!  
  
bakura:Welcome back where? 0.0  
  
Kimmy:THE HALL OF DOOM!*Echoes*  
  
All: O.o  
  
Kimmy: JK jk people, Heres the next chappie, 9 more to go....  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~*  
  
On the Fourth day of christmas, some goofy elf has given me... My past...  
  
Yami woke up that morning extremly confused. He was wearing hardly ANY clothes, and It was hot outside. "What the fuck" he thought, "I thought yugi said that december was cold..."  
  
"It is my pharoh" a servant said, "But this is the planting season,"  
  
"Huh? (O.o)" Yami said confused  
  
"It's summer idiot(-_-;;)"  
  
"OOOH" yami said understanding now, "and why did you call me my pharoh? You sound like ishizu..."  
  
"You mean the head preistess of baset?" the servant replied, "Everyone is required to say my pharoh to you. Your father is on his deathbed, and you shall be proclaimed pharoh in a matter of days my pharoh"  
  
"My father?" Yami he thought, "I have a father?"  
  
"can I see my father?" he asked  
  
"of course my pharoh" the servant replied, "thats why I have come, he wanted to see you" Yami nodded and followed the servant though still slightly confused. Was that little elf showing him his past? Was someone playing mind games on him? "We are here my pharoh" the servant replied trying to sound cheerful as he opend the door, "Your father awaits you" slowly yami made his way into the room.  
  
His "father's" bed was covered with a canopy, A preist was praying by the bed and many half naked women were fanning it.  
  
"F-father?" Yami managed to mutter, "it's me...your son"  
  
"Y-yami" a wheezy voice said, "please, come to me..." Yami slowly made his way over to the bed. He didn't know who to expect lying there...until he saw the face... the face of an ancient man like his. "Yami" he weezed again, "thank you for seeing me in my final hour...my time here is almost up. Seth is preparing the funeral prossession as we speak...  
  
"seth?" yami said confused  
  
"Yes my pharoh" the preist said a bit of jelousy in his voice, "everything is set" Yami whirled around to find another face he didn't expect:Seto kaiba"  
  
"Kaiba?" Yami said confused  
  
"Please call me by my rightful name" seth grunted  
  
"(o.o) ok... seth" yami said still confused, "So what happens...after....he passes on..."  
  
"haven't we gone over this?" Seth said rolling his eyes, "The wedding shall occur"  
  
"(O.O) wedding?" yami said concerned, "To who?"  
  
"my sister(_)" seth muttered out, the one you claim to love?"  
  
"(O.o) Okay..." yami said confused, "this is some sick joke right seth? you dont have a sister"  
  
"did you hit you head on the way here my pharoh?" Seth grunted, "for this is no joke for you had said to me: Though the high priest of Ra has predicted my downfall from this, I will marry Kami , because I love her"  
  
"Errr...ok(O_O)" Yami said nervously  
  
"You majesty!" the royalmailman(? I wasnt thinking at the moment im school writing this _) said," a scroll was just delived to you!" Hastily, Yami grabbed the scroll and read it:  
  
My hot sexy bishie pharaoh yami(heheheheheh couldn't resist)-  
  
On the forth day of christmas, this elf has given thee... the truth to your past, Malik's monarchy, Bakura's animal sex and, Tea's dream to dance on Broadway. Happy Christmas!  
  
Buddy the Elf  
  
"What does it say my pharoh?" Seth asked  
  
"(O_O) It says....um it says that kami doesnt want to marry me" yami lied  
  
"(0.o) what?" seth cried in unisin with yami's father,"thats not possible!"  
  
"Uhh... why?" yami asked  
  
"Kami was in your room with you an hour ago"  
  
"WHAT(o_o)" he said confused  
  
"You were..." seth said ".... umn how do i put this..... ah..."  
  
"Having sex?" yami asked  
  
"No no... ah.... I know! Engaging in an inteclectuall converstaion"  
  
"(o_o) ok..."yami said freaked out, "so now-"  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yami father cried out as his last breath of air left him leaving him dead. "(O_o) is... he... dead?" yami asked confused  
  
"I think so" seth said after finish the death prayer, "Time to get married"  
  
"(o_O) what?" Yami asked extremly confused, "my....um... dad just died! your just gonna leave him here and have the wedding?"  
  
"Uh... yeah" seth repeated again grabbing his hand, "lets go..."  
  
"But I dun wanna!(_)" Yami cried like a ten yr old girl  
  
"Maybe I can reconvince you" a voice said. Yami turned around and his jaw dropped open. Kami looked like him, but she had seth's cold blue eyes. "My dear sister" Seth chimed, "I belive he has realized the truth and he has changed his mind-"  
  
"Actually (*_*) I dont mind now" Yami said Happily,"lets go!"  
  
"ARGH I CANT TAKE THIS!" said grabbing a blade from under his robes, "I wont allow you to be king!" The blade sliced in front of yami and he woke up confused. "What a dream..." he thought, it felt so... real..." 


	6. Tristan and Duke's Wish

Kimmy: I just want to point out that I love animefangirl2  
  
bAKURA: why?  
  
Kimmy: im one of her favorite authors, and she's always reivewing my retarded stories  
  
Bakura: ooooooooooo...  
  
Kimmy: Yea so Im dedicating this fluffy lemon thingy about tristan and duke to her  
  
Tristan and duke: O.O WHAT??  
  
Kimmy: ^_^ You guys it's so obvious that you like each other... or at least it is for Tristan...  
  
Tristan: o.o;;  
  
bakura: Whats a fluffy lemon? O.o;;  
  
Kami: heheheheh Lemons taste good  
  
kIMMY: WRONG TYPE OF LEMON -_-;;  
  
Kami: ^_^ oh wells. Both types are good either way because you suc-  
  
Kimmy:*covers mouth* too much info o.O but anyway in my case, fluffy lemons are like makeout sessions that start going to other areas and stop  
  
Bakura: Wheres the goods in that?  
  
Kimmy: -_-;; there arent any  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the fifth and sixth days of christmas, some goofy elf gave to me...My dream to be with my "buddy"...  
  
Duke woke up that morning and sighed. He pulled the covers off of him revealing dice boxers and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He was staying at tristan's because his house was being sprayed for termites, and yugi had a full house (yami and the yami/hikari bakura). To his suprize though, he found someone he didn't expect. (O.o) "Tristan why are you up so early?" he asked, "It's 5 in the morning!" Tristan turned around and smiled. "I always get up this morning" he said as he finished frying(?) some sausage and placing it on a plate, "why are you up... oh and nice boxers (^_^)" Duke looked at tristan intensly. What was tristan trying to pull with him? "Whats that supposed to mean?" duke asked, "do you like me or something?" Tristan just looked at him and smiled evily as he bit into the sausage...Hard and began chewing it, causing duke to become miraculosy aroused. "What the fuck?" duke thought, "Am i attracted to him or something? Im growing hard just watching him eat a piece of meat...think of your happy place...baseball...ice cream" Tristan looked down at his boxers and laughed. "Someone is a little horny" he said finishing the sausage, "Do you want something to eat( :) )?"  
  
"Your sick" Duke said glaring and walked out of the kitchen. "God whats with him today?" he thought to himself, "is he some new drug?"  
  
"Nah not really" a squeakish voice replied. Duke whirled around. "Buddy why are you here?" he asked confused "dont you have to be with santa or hanukah harry or someone?" Buddy smiled and began to sing:  
  
"On the fifth day of christmas, this elf has given thee...Your wildest fantasy, Yami's stupid past past, Malik's monarchy, Bakura's animal sex and, Tea's dream to dance on Broadway. Happy Christmas!"  
  
"Right(o.o)" Duke said confused, "what does this have to do with tristan?"  
  
"It's so obvious you know?" buddy chuckled, "Just tell him"  
  
"Tell who" who duke said getting annoyed  
  
"Tristan" he smiled, "I could tell right away you liked him, ever since we first met"  
  
"I dont know what your talking about"  
  
"I've been watching you" buddy laughed,"I've seen the way you glow around him, and how serenity is just a cover up because your too afraid to admit your gay"  
  
"ok yeah right" he laughed, "that a bunch of cock and bull-"  
  
"shit?" buddy asked, "dont you remember what happend five years ago?"  
  
"no" duke grunted, "why dont you refresh me?" The little elf smiled and threw some type of powder into his eyes. "AHHHHHHH!" Duke yelled as he wiped his eyes madly, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"open your eyes and look" buddy smiled. Duke looked arounda and gasped. He was inside a warhouse, the warehouse that he, tristan, and serenity dueled in together! "What the? why are we here?" Duke asked. Buddy smiled again, "Watch" Duke watched in horror as he relived the memory of tristan losing the duel. "NOO! Tristan!" the illusion serenity shrieked  
  
"No...tristan...why.." the illusion of duke thought aloud  
  
"What... how can we hear my thoughts from that day..." Duke said confused  
  
"Why do you have to be a fool...be the hero...I loved you" Duke watched his hologram in horror as a tiny tear trickled down it's cheek. He did love tristan...once. "What does this have to do with now?" duke said confidently, "I admit i had a crush on him once but I'm sraight now."  
  
"Hmph" buddy mumbled as he transported them back to the real world, "I gave you your wish, but some reason you cant reconize it. oh well...see ya tomorrow"  
  
~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The next day...  
  
Tristan woke up and sighed. Even after 1831 days duke showed no signs of responding to him. He decided that serenity was turning into tea and he went back to his original love(yes he's bi... or at least i think he is...). "Hello lover-boy" Buddy giggled, "Any luck yet?" Tristan looked at him confused "How do you know-"  
  
"Oh I know EVERYTHING" he laughed, " and you should be thankful for what's happening at 3 pm"  
  
"Whats happening at three(O.O)?" tristan asked confused. The elf smiled evily, " You'll see" and he disappeared. Tristan shrugged his shoulders and looked at his clock which read 2:53. "Man I was wasted" he groaned as he hopped out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower, "and it's almost three... what was buddy talking about?" He shrugged it off again and began to wash himself. After Five mintues he got out, dryed himself, and walked out with a towel around his waist. He then walked over to his dresser when he heared a knock on his door. "Um.. hold on" tristan said franticaly as he grabbed his clothes and began putting then on, "Im changing"  
  
"We'll ok" duke replied nervously. Tristan stopped in his tracks(or in other words, half naked lol) "D-duke?" he said confused as he continued to change, "W-whats U-up?"  
  
"Well..." Duke said on the other side of the door, "I need to talk to but if your busy i understand and-"  
  
"Nope" tristan said opening the door suddenly, "I was changing...come in" duke nodded, walked into the room and sat on tristan's bed. Tristan closed the door behind him and looked at duke, watching to see what he was planning. "So..."Tristan said, "you needed to talk to me?"   
  
"Yeah" Duke said hesistantly, "it's about yesterday..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When you said I was horny..." Tristan chuckled a little. "You WERE horny" tristan laughed  
  
"Thats not the point" He muttered, "It's that....it's that..." Tristan looked at him and smiled. "Dont worry" he said ploppling on the bed next to him, "I know"  
  
"MMMFFFmmmmmm'" was all that came out of duke's mouth as Tristan grabbed the back of Duke's head and pulled him into a hard kiss. The rush, the force and the want behind it was nearly overwhelming for them and causing a loud moan from deep within Duke's mouth came out. Buddy watched them and smiled. His work there was done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kimmy: Note this was extremly hard to write because...well.. i cant picture the two of them like.... ya know... because you can tell there not gay in the show even though they fight like they do....anyway please r ^ review 


	7. Kaiba's Wish

Kimmy:GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
bAKURA: *jumps* what?  
  
Kimmy: I...I...I CANT READ MY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! :'(  
  
Bakura: ooooooooooo... -_-;;isnt that good?  
  
Kimmy: yes and no. I can still write my stories, i just cant read them  
  
Bakura:*thinks* dammint so close! _  
  
kimmy: I so excited though...this will probably be my favorite chappie to write...it's SETO's  
  
Kami:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! o wait... YEA!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the Seventh day of christmas, some goofy elf gave to me...My family...  
  
Kaiba grunted and let out a small smile as he woke up that morning. "I knew that was bullshit" he thought to himself, "No stupid ass elf could bring back what I lost..." All of a sudden Mokuba ran into kaiba's room. "BIG BROTHER!" he shouted happily, "Guess what!"  
  
"Mokuba i dont have time for this" kaiba moaned, "what is it?"  
  
"COME SEE!" Kaiba rolled his eyes and followed his giddy brother out of his room and down the stairs. "What do you want to show me?" Kaiba asked when mokuba stopped  
  
"look!"   
  
Kaiba mumbled to the window and gasped. Outside were a couple singing. The man had his hair and the woman had his eyes.   
  
"On the seventh day of christmas, an elf has given thee...Your family, Tristan's love, duke's wildest fantasy.... Yami's stupid past past, Malik's monarchy, Bakura's animal sex and, Tea's dream to dance on Broadway..."  
  
"It's mom and dad!" Kaiba said suprized, "But how...there...there dead..."  
  
"Well I dont care!" mokuba chimed happily, "Im inviting them inside!"  
  
Kaiba skeptically squinted his eyes. He didn't trust...these "parents" of his...after all they HAD died...or hadn't they? "Seto it's them!" Mokuba giggled happily as he brought them inside, "They reconized me!"  
  
"Seto..." the woman said tears swelling in her eyes, "I cant belive it's you... It's been so long..."  
  
"Seto you've become quite a man" his father said proudly, "You've done so much and at a young age..."  
  
"Father... Mother..." Kaiba said still skeptical, "It's been 7 years since i've seen you...I...we thought you were dead"  
  
"We were..."His father said, "You see were angels, but God granted one day to see you...to spend this christmas with you" Tears swelled up in Mokuba's eyes. "Mommy I missed you so much" he said as he hugged her, "What do you guys wanna do?"  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry But I dont belive it" Kaiba said. "You cant just come back from the dead...It's impossible..."  
  
"seto sweetie..."  
  
"No '"Mother'" He said a little harsher, "Your not real! your an illusion!"  
  
"But seto!"  
  
"Mokuba you can belive what you want" he said sternly as he turned his back, "but I want nothing to do with them." Mokuba watched sadly as his brother walked off leaving him and his parents alone. "Im sorry mommy" Mokuba said sadly, "I guess it's just a big shock for him...after all we havent seen you since you died..."  
  
"... What is this elf trying to pull with me?"seto thought as he sat on his bed, "He cant just bring people back to life in a snap"  
  
"Well why not?" a familiar voice said to him  
  
"Buddy get the fuck out of here before i hurt you" Kaiba snapped  
  
"But...but i thought this was what you wanted!" he sad sadly, "I thought being with your family was your deepest and darkest desire!"  
  
"Well...yea" he said angrily, "But you cant just bring them back! do you know how much my parents have missed? What i've done? If they found out the truth, They would discrace me!"  
  
"But there your parents" Buddy said, "They'll accept you know matter what you have ever done"  
  
"Even if I killed someone?"  
  
"Well" buddy said, "Gozaburo you can say was an acception if you want... he was a child molestor and treated you like you were...hmm what is that word?"  
  
"I dunno what is that word?" kaiba asked annoyed  
  
"A child! thats the word!"  
  
"(-_-;;)what a strong word" kaiba said sarcastically, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"Nah not really" buddy replied, "just had to make an apperance...i did with everyone else" and with that he disappeared. Kaiba sighed. "Stupid elf" he muttered, "Why did i have to save you?" Kaiba heard a knock on his door. "Seto" His mother said, "Can we talk please?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"WELL TOO BAD" she said and opened the door. Kaiba silently laughed. He saw where he got his hot headedness from. "what do you want?" he grunted.  
  
"To talk" she said sitting next to him on the bed, "about you." Kaiba let out a small chuckle. "About me? heh right" he said  
  
"Whats wrong with that?" she asked sternly, "A mother has the right to know whats happened in her child's life, especially when he kills someone"  
  
"What(O_o)?" Kaiba said confused  
  
"You heared me" she said smiling, "We know about him"  
  
"who?" he said playing dumb, "I havent killed anyone!" His mom glared at him. "Im not stupid seto" she said, "Just because I was dead didn't mean I didn't see what you were doing"  
  
"And your point? he said sternly, "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't died!" His mother got quiet for a minute. "I guess thats true" she said her voice softer, "But it's not our fault. Sweetie I have something to tell you...the reason we died." Kaiba looked at her confused. It wasn't an accident? "Seto" she said again, "we were set up. While about two years after mokuba was born, I..." she sighed sadly. "I had an affair with another man... You acually know him." Kaiba looked at her confused. They died because of an affair? "His name was Pegasis Crawford1" Kaiba stared at her wide-eyed. "You...you slept with that flaming homo?" Kaiba asked "He's a fucking psyco!"   
  
"I know dear" she sadly, "It was the worst mistake I ever made. He was furious I was going back to your father... we later found out that he tripped the brakes... and as you know we crashed." Kaiba just stared. He didn't know what to think of his mother until he thought back... and realized why Pegasis had liked him so much: He reminded him of his mother. "Mother" he asked, "Can we start over today?" His mother smiled. "sure"  
  
"I missed you Mother" he said as he gave her a hug. She smiled. "I missed you too seto..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 *shudders uncontrollobly* He was the only crazy person i could think of....Meh...   
  
Kimmy: AWWWWWWWW i love this so much! *huggles chapter* fluffy setoness!  
  
Bakura: Ok 0.o 


	8. Yami's Wish part dos

Kimmy: I just read my reviews and(they fixed yay!)I have a bone to pick with a reviewer  
  
bAKURA: who?  
  
Kimmy: Some asshole named Electriccow   
  
Ryou: YOU CURSED! YOU NEVER CURSE!  
  
Kimmy:EXACTLY! So here's what the dumb fuck wrote!:  
  
You gay piece of shit. I mean jeasues crist how ugly would that be. I am telling you one more nasty fuck scence and all make one of you! With kiabia  
  
Bakura:*dies of laughter* he must be in 3rd grade ^_^ look at all the errors!  
  
kimmy: *smacks bakura* IdioT! THAT ISNT THE POINT! :|  
  
Bakura: *crawls into saddam's spider hole and hides*  
  
Kimmy: The point is that this stupid fuck doesnt like what im writing. Im open to flames and I understand the last chappie sucked(i pointed that out) But you have no right to harass me with names calling(Just to point out i wouldn't mind a fuck scene with kaiba ^_^). It's not nice, and If you dont like my story, Fine. Dont read it. Im writing for people who do like it, like animefangirl2, who enjoy my work because it's either sad, fluffy or just really stupid! Now if this electric cow person wants to talk to me like a normal human being, my aim is pokekim. If not, go fuck yourself and dont read my stories!  
  
Kami: I didn't know you had it in you. There's hope for you yet hikari ^_^  
  
Kimmy: Anyway next chappie is continuing yami's dream sequence thingy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami continued to have the same dream about his past. He was confused, and afraid. He didn't understand his past. Slowly he got under his covers and went to sleep...  
  
"ARGH I CANT TAKE THIS!" said grabbing a blade from under his robes, "I wont allow you to be king!" The blade sliced in front of yami and he fell to the floor. "Seth what are you doing?" Kami shrieked, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Simple my dear sister," he said as he stared at yami on the floor, "I was Meant to become pharaoh and rule egypt!" Yami stared at seth in horror. He was a fricken psyco! "Now if you'll excuse me sister, Im going to kill the heir of egypt" Yami watched as Kami stood in front of him. "What are you doing?" seth hissed.  
  
"I-I wont let you" Kami said shaking in fear, "You'll...You''l have to kill me." Yami looked at her, then to seth, and back to her. What was going to happen? "Listen to me" she said sternly, "I wont call the gaurds if you leave now and dont bother My...our life again." Seth looked at her in shock as if her sister had slapped him in the face literally. "I will be back for you my sister..." seth hissed as he left, "And you yami"  
  
"Are you ok my pharaoh?" Kami asked as she helped him up, "Im sorry for my brother's wretchedness... he has been corrupted by Seth"  
  
"Say what(o_O)?" yami asked confused  
  
"The god seth?"  
  
"Oh yes" Yami lied, "Seth" Kami let out a small smile. "Are you ready?" she asked nervously. Yami let out a small smile as well. "I Guess" he said, "I rather bury my father first but If this is required of me I will do it"  
  
"I understand" Kami said agreeingly, "I'd rather wait also. Your father was like a father for me"  
  
"You wanna go have a inteclectuall converstaion?" yami asked. Kami smiled evily. "Yes my pharaoh...lets" Yami woke up and sighed. His dream had changed. but what did it mean?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's short as hell but I get really sick of typing...i've been typing all day....and i know this will not be finished by christmas so i extending my deadline to new years... 


End file.
